Normal Insanity
by tricia b
Summary: Even after a traumatic event, Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to be alright and moving on with his life. No one noticed the figure that had started to take care of and influence the young man. How could they when they weren't really there? Trial Plot. Summery isn't quite right yet, but please give it a shot by reading and reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three bodies lay out side by side. Trails of blood, each from their own direction met at the corpses. Each one had lied there long enough to have a small pool of their own blood surrounding their forms. Blood splattered around the room the three lay in. Soft thuds from bare feet were heard by the culprit as he carried the final victim down the stairs bridal style to join the others. The lifeless body dripped its own trail of blood behind it and once left next to the others, it began to contribute to the still growing pool of blood.

He looked into the still eyes of the last one before grazing his hand over to close them. Next he took the body's arms, and crossed them over its chest. He repeated this simple act with the other three corpses. He grabbed a stray blanket from the now bloodstained couch. He draped the fabric over the four bodies making sure their heads were covered. After, he slowly made his way to a small black backpack sitting on the ground next to the door. The scratchy sound of the zipper broke the otherwise silence. Slipping the bloody knife out of his back pocket and into the worn pack, he pulled out a small bouquet of calla lilies. Pulling them out one at a time from the bunch, he laid one down on each of the covered corpses.

He sobbed softly and silent tears began to run down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. A soft touch caused him to look up into glowing gold on black eyes. "Are you sure this had to be done?"

"It was the only way. They needed to go," the other one smiled and wiped away the tears staining the asker's cheeks. "Come here," the golden eyed one said opening his arms. The other one welcomed the comforting embrace and sobbed. The two slipped down gently to floor, ignoring the pool of blood now soaking their clothes. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok. You still have me," he gently rocked the crying young man, "That's all you need. Remember that, ok? No one will take you away or make me go with them gone. We can start new."

There was a knock at the door. They didn't break their embrace as they looked up. The crying stopped and was replaced with short gasping breaths of panic. "No, no, no," he panted out," You said no one would find out. You said nothing would happen. You said this would make me safe!" The panicking one gripped tightly to his holder. A pale hand ran through sweaty orange locks. His other arm pulled the other closer.

"Shhh…shhh…it's ok. Just stay quiet," the pale one hushed. The knocking continued and with each knock the orange headed one sobbed louder and louder and his panic grew. The soft touches and gentle words were doing nothing to calm him down.

"Hello? Is everything ok in there? I thought I heard crying," an almost sickly sweet voice laced with concern said from behind the door. The handle started to jiggle slightly and panic turned into hyperventilating. "Hello?" The handle moved more violently; the person on the other side more eager to get in.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet," the comforter whispered. He tried rubbing the weeping ones back and pulled him in closer to his chest to try and stifle noise coming from him. He looked at the door and scowled. This wasn't part of his plan. It was supposed to be simple. Convince the strawberry to kill his family and run away to a place no one could take his sweet pet away. They had learned too much and the deeds would not go unpunished. He had heard their whispers. The accusations. The threats. The lies cleverly disguised as concern. They wanted him gone, but he was the only one the strawberry had to keep him sane. The young man had lost too much already, but when it came down to it, sacrifices needed to be made. Anything to save the one he loved.

The knocks had turned into slams by then. The door was creaking under the pressure. The holder gripped his prize. He knew he was trapped but wasn't going to go down without a fight. The other sobs had turned to screams and as he got louder the pounds got harder. Before he knew it, the door had been broken into. The orangette's sobs ceased with a sharp gasp. He pushed his way back on the floor until he couldn't go back any farther. His hands reached out for anything to grab onto, but were met with nothing. Wide chocolate eyes stared at the two figures in his doorway.

"I…Ichigo?" a soft voice matching the one before choked out, "What…what happened here?"

"Stay…stay away!" He tried backing up more but his feet just skidded against the floor.

"What happened here Itsygo?" The other visitor asked and took a couple steps forward. When Ichigo began to visibly panic, she stopped and crouched down. "It's ok. We are your fwrends, remember? Orihime, call emergency. Tell them to send an ambulance and the police."

"No! You can't! They will take me away! I can't leave him," Ichigo seemed to grab open air and hug it.

"Leave who Itsygo?" Greyed out green eyes looked at her friend confused.

"Shiro…I…can't leave Shiro. They wanted to take me away…g-get rid of him. I need him Nel," he seemed to clutch the air even tighter.

"There is no one there. Orihime, make the call. We are going to get you help Itsygo. It's ok," Neliel moved closer and took the now trembling young man in her arms. His sobs began again.

"They are on their way," Orihime said softly as she kneeled down next to the conjoined pair. She smoothed Ichigo's hair, "Can you tell us what happened? Did you do this Ichigo?"

"I didn't have a choice. I…I didn't have a choice!"

If looks could kill, the one Shiro was giving the two girls would have struck them dead. Not only did they invade on his territory, but they ripped his Ichigo right from his arms. And what made it even worse? He went right into their waiting embrace without a fight. It was his job to keep his strawberry safe. His job to keep him sane. He was his to take care of and love. Not these two whores! How dare they be so thoughtless to not just him, but Ichigo! Didn't they understand Ichigo didn't need their care, but his and only his? They would be next he decided. And if more came, then more would go. Blood can be cleaned. His king could not be repaired again. He had come too far.

Multiple sirens came and people of all sorts had invaded the home. The scene was cleaned up and the victims all given a proper burial. Three buried in the family grave next to the once matriarch of the family. The last buried next to her sister who had past many years before. Ichigo was tried and convicted under insanity. His sentence was rehabilitation in an asylum instead of prison. But the level of security made it nothing more than just a prison with nicer bedrooms. No one there expected the young man to heal. No amount of therapy would fix Ichigo after all he had been through. Drugs seemed to be the only consistent way to calm him to a reasonable level. Every doctor knew he would be there until his life ended.

But still, they tried. Their constant oath to help kept them moving with their impossible task. And not just with Ichigo, but every impossible patient in the east wing of Los Noches; the biggest building of Hueco Mundo Asylum. It was reserved for those considered impossible to rehabilitate but not severely dangerous. Each patient still had their own room as a precaution and there was very little interaction between the patients. A small amount of time at meals, and a small period set aside for extracurricular time was all they got. The only real time of human interaction was with their assigned therapist.

"November 27th, day 9. Patient: Ichigo Kurosaki. Interview number 4. Dr. Jushiro Ukitake administrating. Hello Ichigo," the doctor smiled to the young man curled into himself on the couch. He almost looked as if he was cuddling up to someone. Jushiro's greeting was responded with a soft nod of the head. He had been told Ichigo was a special case by the others who had done the previous interview sessions with him. The main focus being that the young man needed to be treated gently or he lost control. Other than that, he had very little information on the orangette beyond the court files, a basic history, and accounts from friends. Stil, Jushiro had agreed to take the young man on as his patient where the others had refused.

"How are you feeling today?" Again a silent gesture was the only response. "Don't feel like talking today?" Ichigo shook his head no. "That's ok Ichigo, but I at least need you to answer a couple questions for me, ok?" Jushiro asked.

Ichigo just curled up even more. The young man had been asked the same questions in the past three interviews and was sure the questions the new therapist wanted the answers too were the same. Each of the other times, Shiro had gone out of control and Ichigo had to be sedated. However, this was the first time a doctor was so foreword about his intentions of the interview. Normally they tried to warm up to him first before asking about touchy issues.

After waiting for several seconds, Jushiro deemed he was not going to get anymore of a reaction. "Let's start with a broad one ok?" he smiled hoping it would settle the young man in front of him, "Who is Shiro, Ichigo, and where did he come from?"

AN: Hello. So this is a bit of a trial chapter for a plot bunny that has been plaguing me. Please review with any thoughts on it. I'd prefer if there was no flaming. There are more respectful ways to say something is terrible if you feel it is.

For anyone who reads this and has read or is reading my other story, 87: The Forgotten Twin, I have not given up on it, nor is this to be a replacement. I am having a bit of writers block on it, but it's starting to break and I got some new ideas, so a chapter should be coming soon once my jumbled brain puts everything in place and school slows down a bit.

Thank you everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A soft growl was followed by a quick hushing on the couch. Ichigo moved slowly but carefully. His arm raised and seemed to cup a face that wasn't there. Jushiro had to strain to hear the almost silent calming words coming from the young man. He watched his patient carefully as he seemed to try and relax someone that wasn't there. It would also explain why the boy looked like he was cuddling up to another person

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered a bit louder so the doctor would hear, "He doesn't like being talked about like he isn't here when he is."

Jushiro gave the young man a questioning gaze. He had heard of the illusions Ichigo seemed to experience. They were all lined out in the reports, but none of the other doctors seemed to experience this imaginary person first hand. They only marked that Ichigo would become irate at the mention of him while at the same time screaming to stop. It seemed they left some details out.

"I'm sorry Shiro, I missed seeing you," Jushiro said. He knew better than to encourage things, but at the same time, he needed to gain the young man's trust if there was any hope. The time for truth could come later. "May I ask you then Ichigo, when did you first meet Shiro?"

Another hiss and a small, playful slap later, Shiro was silenced and looking off to the side. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the childish action. "I met him not long after my mother died. He…he helped me…get through it," Ichigo took a deep breath. He curled tighter into himself.

Jushiro could tell he was trying to stay strong around this event. He had read about the murder of the head of the family. Of course reporter's accounts and information are nothing compared to the firsthand account Ichigo must have gone through at such a young age. "We don't need to talk about that now Ichigo. I know that is difficult," Ichigo nodded in response, "All I want to know is about Shiro."

"Why don't they ever just ask me?! I'm right fucking here ya know! I'm tellin' ya Ichi, all of these doctors are fuckin' idiots. If you would just listen to me we could have broken out by now!" Shiro growled, pulling Ichigo into a tighter embrace.

Ichigo shook his head, "Shiro…relax. You're hurting me." With a scowl, Shiro complied. "You know we can't. There is no way."

"There is always a way Ichi," gold on black eyes glowed and a smirk grew on Shiro's face. The expression showed a bloodlust that could never be truly satiated, "You just need ta trust me."

"Like last time? That's why we're here in the first place!"

The two continued to argue, forgetting the other in the room. Jushiro, on the other hand, was watching as the one sided conversation took place. It was fascinating to watch the young man converse in such a way. As much as he knew he should stop this madness, He just couldn't bring himself to do such. All of the past reports screamed that he needed to be gentle with this one. It was part of the reason he was given Ichigo as a patient. Not to mention, he was learning so much about the young man sitting across from him just from this short observation. He made sure to jot down some quick notes for later.

When Ichigo's voice began to rise, Jushiro knew it was time to try and calm the orangette before things got out of control. He didn't want a repeat of what some of the other psychiatrists had experienced.

"Ichigo, come now. Relax. It's alright," Jushiro tried to coax Ichigo.

"It's not alright, if Ichi here would jus' listen ta me we could be outta dis hellhole and safe somewhere else!" The words came out of Ichigo's mouth, but the voice was not his. Although it was similar, it was as if Ichigo was underwater and had not used his vocal cords in a long while. "And you…You come in 'ere, actin' all nice and shit just to try and warm my lil' Ichigo up to ya, an' fer what? So you can protect 'im? Heal 'im?" Ichigo's hand grabbed Jushiro by the collar and pulled him up close, "Well, lemme tell ya somethin' he's mine, and don't ya forget that." With that, Shiro threw the doctor back onto the couch. He smiled darkly and ran his tongue over his teeth before sitting back down.

Jushiro watched as a veil seemed to lift from Ichigo's eyes, "Are you ok Dr. Ukitake? You look as though you have seen a ghost." The look the young man was giving the doctor was of pure concern. Nothing like the controlling, violent stares he has just experienced. Ichigo looked up next to him and scowled. He hissed into thin air, "What did you do?"

"Ichigo…it's, it's alright. I think we are done for the day. We will meet again tomorrow. I will send a nurse for you at the same time. Wait here until I get someone to escort you back," making sure to turn off the recorder, he left the room and closed the door behind him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped against the door.

"Dr. Ukitake?" a soft but firm voice questioned, "Are you ok?"

"Yes Isane, I'm fine. Mr. Kurosaki is ready to go back to his room. Would you escort him please?" Jushiro took a deep breath and stood up straight, "I need to write up my report of the session."

"Yes sir. And sir, if I may say something?" Jushiro nodded and Isane continued, "Sir, please, I have heard of the difficulties with this patient, please don't strain yourself."

Jushiro smiled at the nurse. She was always so caring but in the most subtle way unlike his two assistants. He appreciated it greatly. Something told him this time though, if he did not head Isane's words, this patient may just end him. With one last deep breath, he made his way to his office.

Isane opened the door to the therapy room and was shocked by what she saw. The room was over turned. Chairs were flipped over. Books splayed across the floor combining with stray papers, many of which were torn to shreds. It was as if a silent hurricane had torn through the room. There in the middle on a stray cushion sat Ichigo flipping through a book. He looked up and smiled with warm eyes at the new comer, "I'm sorry about this. Shiro can be a bit, well…testy. I was trying to clean it up, but this book caught my attention and well…heh." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and smiled innocently.

"Uh…it's fine. Just, how was he so quiet?" Isane was just genuinely curious. She had seen many patients trash a room. There were some many vivid memories of the brute in room 306 she would have loved to forget. But never were they quiet about it.

Ichigo just shrugged, "He has always been very light on his feet. Sometimes I don't even notice when he comes and goes sometimes."

"Well, don't worry about it. Let's go. It's time to go back to your room," Isane motioned for him to come. Ichigo got up and looked down at the book in his hands. He hesitated a moment and looked at the nurse. Silently, he begged her to let him take it. "Give the book to me. I will ask if it is ok for you to have it. If Dr. Ukitake says it's alright, I will bring it to your room." Ichigo brightened up after that. He gave the book over and let her lead him back to his room.

Climbing onto his small bed he laid back and stared up at the tiles lining the ceiling.

"Yer getting' to soft," Shiro walked out from the small shadow the never seemed to leave the far corner of the room, "They're gonna be takin' advantage of ya soon. It'll be yer family all over again."

"Don't mention them," Ichigo gritted out. Then mention of his family still drew Ichigo to tears. He understood why it needed to be done, but that didn't stop his emotions over it. And even after everything, two of his best friends had to ruin it all. He didn't hold it against them. They just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that didn't mean Shiro didn't. He wanted nothing more than to see their blood flow and their entrails pulled out.

"Ya know I'm right anyway Ichigo. I'd never lie ta ya. Ya know that. Don't cha Ichi?" Shiro tried to gather up Ichigo into his embrace. Ichigo didn't fight it. In fact, he welcomed it like he always did.

Gripping tightly to Shiro, Ichigo softly started to sob, "I miss them Shiro…"

"I know my king, but yer gonna see. Once we get outta 'ere, everything will be ok. Jus' the two of us, together," Shiro smiled at his ward safely cradled in his arms. He kissed Ichigo on the top of his head and began to rock gently back and forth humming a lullaby that was for no one but Ichigo.

Back in his office Jushiro did not quite know how to react to what had just occurred. It was clear the young man had some sort of post trauma schizophrenia from his mother's death. But that was clearly not all. It would seem he may have had some sort of multiple personality disorder as well, but for the change to happen so suddenly and without any sign it was going to happen, was scary. It made Ichigo dangerously unstable to the point that he could be a danger to not just everyone in Los Noches, but to himself as well.

Turing of the recording of the session, Jushiro sighed. He didn't want to have the young man moved to one of the higher security wings. It would do no good if Ichigo didn't even realize when the other took over and it sure didn't look like he did.

A soft knock broke Jushiro from his musings, "Come in." He sat up and tried to straighten himself out as the door opened.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir," Isane started, "but I wanted to know if it was ok for your patient to have this book for a while." She handed the item over to the doctor, "I found him reading it in the therapy room. He seemed to really be enjoying it so I said I would ask."

"I don't see a problem with it. Tell me though Isane, when you went to retrieve him, who did you talk to?" Jushiro was not surprised by the confused look on the nurse's face.

"Ichigo sir, of course."

"Thank you Isane," Isane reached out to grab the book back, "No, no, it's alright. I'll bring it to him." With that the nurse nodded and left.

Rewinding the tape slightly, Jushiro listened to threat given to him by what he could safely assume was Shiro, again. He looked down at the book in his hands and thought of his newest patient, "This one…I just don't know."

A.N. Sorry this took so long and is kind of slow. Hopefully you readers still enjoyed it though. Please review with any criticism you may have that could help make this better.


End file.
